The invention is directed to a gaming apparatus and a method of gaming, and in particular to a personalized gaming apparatus and a method of personalized gaming.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,921 states that data about the characteristics of a signal transmitted by a transmitter and received, by a receiver may be used to determine the distance between the transmitter and the receiver. After determining the distance between the transmitter and multiple receivers, the set of distances thus determined can be combined, using triangulation techniques for example, to determine the position of the transmitter relative to the receivers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,680 states that data about the characteristics of a signal received from a transmitter transmitting at a particular position may be used to define a pattern for that position. By repeating the process for multiple positions, a database of patterns and positions may be generated. Subsequently, when a receiver receives a signal from a transmitter, the characteristics of the signal are analyzed to determine the pattern for that signal. The pattern is then compared against the database of patterns to determine position of the transmitter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,815 states that the Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) system may be used to determine the location of a terminal connected to the Internet for purposes of determining if the terminal is in a jurisdiction which permits on-line gaming. It is stated that transmission of the GPS data over the Internet would permit the party providing the on-line gaming service to verify that persons using the on-line gaming service are legally permitted to do so based on the laws applicable where the data indicates the terminal is located.